Athrun: The Jinx Genie
by Vani Jane
Summary: Repost! This is Yhannen Grestyone, BTW. AxC Kira and Cagalli are happily playing golf until they break someone's window... and release a genie? Read and Review!


**A/N: **Wondering why it's on this account? Read the notice on my profile page. Kono Kiori is going to delete her stories within two weeks, so you'll see it appearing here on my profile. Wanna know why? It's on my profile. ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed …. Sigh. Or else this would be a short anime my fic, I mean.

"**Athrun: The Jynx Genie"**

A couple was playing golf carefully and happily. The man had chocolate brown hair (chestnut whatever) and peacefully purple eyes. His wife had golden blonde hair and shinning amber eyes.

They always played golf on weekends at the same place they complete with each other on who is the best but the man would always make her feel under him.

It was his wife's turn to give a go at the ball. She positioned herself, preparing to swing her club. Aiming it …and bam! She hits the ball with her club.

To their dismay, the ball went flying to a window! The window got broken and they both gasped.

"Look what you did, Cagalli–honey! "The man said, as if scolding her.

"It's not my fault "Cagalli argued back. "Kira–dear! That ball has a friggin' mind of its own"

"Let's just go and apologize to whoever the owner of the house is" Kira said and pulled his wife to the big house. Kira pressed the doorbell, waiting on the door steep then, the door open, with no one opening it! As if like magic!

"Come in," they heard a voice say.

Not wanting to offend whoever the person was, Kira stepped in with Cagalli behind him. They found a man sitting on a comfy like chair in the living room.

"I am dreadfully sorry for that window!" Kira apologized, "My wife and I were playing golf you see, and she accidentally broke it. Er… We'll pay for all the damages…?"

"No, it's okay." The man replied as he turned to face them.

He had navy blue hair and attractive emerald green eyes.

"I'm actually a genie. And you have freed me from the curse!" He continued, "I am the genie, Athrun."

"A genie?" Kira murmured to himself.

"Since you both have freed me, it is only right that I would grant you wishes," Athrun smiled "How about, you will wish once, Sir. And once for the lady—" he flashed a grin at her "—and the third and last wish I shall use for myself."

"Very well then!" Kira agreed.

"Your wish, Sir?" Athrun asked with a smirk.

"Hmmm… I wish that I'd get 10,000,000 dollars every…" Kira paused to think, "Um… Every month for the rest of my life!"

Athrun flicked his fingers together with a grin, "You're wish is granted, Sir." Athrun said, "You shall get your first 10,000,000 dollars by the end of this month."

Then he turned to Cagalli, smirking seductively at her, "What the lady's wish?"

"I wish… That… That… That I'd have a house on every city!" Cagalli said with a smile.

Athrun flicked his fingers together once more, still giving Cagalli his seductive smirk "You're wish is granted" He licked his lips "By the end of the month, your houses will be built completely"

"Now" Kira said happily "It is your time to wish"

"I have been stuck in this house for centuries" Athrun said dramatically "And it's a long time since I slept with a female—" Again he gave Cagalli a smirk "—Sir, what I would want is to sleep with your lovely wife"

Athrun kept an eye contact with Cagalli, not once did he try to look at Kira.

"Since you have granted our wishes" Kira replied "Then I shall grant yours."

Then he turned to Cagalli "Is it okay with you, Cagalli-honey?"

Cagalli nodded, indication that she was fine with it. Plus, she didn't even look at Kira! She just stared at Athrun's eyes. Athrun smirked seductively at her and got her hand, leading her up the stairs to his HUGE bedroom! Kira stayed in the living room, using the laptop he found, ordering lots of stuff from e-bay.

Three hours later, both Athrun and Cagalli were exhausted from their sexcapade. Athrun hugged Cagalli as she cuddled closer to him. Both we lying naked on the large king sized bed with silk blankets!

"How old is that husband of yours?" Athrun asked.

"He's thirty, he's turning thirty-one next week" Cagalli replied as nuzzled on to his neck.

"Thirty?" Athrun laughed mockingly "And he still believes in genies?"

"As you know, teddy bear" Cagalli said sweetly "He's stupid. An IQ of 10… He'll believe anything you will say…"

"Really?" Athrun asked with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Obviously" Cagalli replied, rolling her eyes.

Then Athrun kissed her passionately. An hour later, Athrun and Cagalli came downstairs and found Kira sleeping. Athrun whispered something on Kira's ear that got him to wake up.

"You two done yet?" Kira asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Done with what?" Cagalli asked "You fainted!" She gasped worriedly.

"And I haven't made my wish yet!" Athrun said.

"Oh, so er… What was your wish again?" Kira asked.

Athrun grinned "I wish that you will follow everything that is written or typed on this sheet of paper!"

Athrun gave Kira a sheet of paper with a few instructions.

Instruction number 1: Sign the divorce papers.

"Divorce papers!" Kira exclaimed.

"But you have all the cash!" Athrun countered.

"Fine!" Kira agreed.

Then Athrun got another sheet of paper and let Kira sign it.

Instruction number 2: Never disturb Cagalli after you signed the divorce papers.

"Okay" Kira said after he read the second instruction.

Instruction number 3: Get a ticket from Athrun.

Then Athrun gave Kira a ticket which he took.

Instruction number 4: Go to the airport with the ticket and you'll know where you're going! Have fun!

"You don't want to be late for the plane" Athrun said.

"Oh, yeah, right!" Kira said and ran out of the house and to the airport.

"You were right, babe" Athrun said as he hugged Cagalli from behind and giving her a kiss on the cheek "He **is **stupid"

"Told you so" Cagalli replied.

Then she turned to face Athrun and kissed him. He returned the kiss and pushed her to the couch and began to undress her and she also began to undress him.

Ten hours later, somewhere in space…

"Where the heck am I?" Kira yelled with frustration. He was in a pod somewhere in space "Damn genie!"

**THE END**

**A/N: **Ack. Grammar and punctuation is bad here. T.T Though, this was written years ago… Urgh, it's just so frustrating to read it and what's more frustrating is that I'm too lazy to edit it.


End file.
